mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XKianneX
''Allistair ''Common Statistics Name: Allistair Real Name: Unknown Race: Half-Elven. Etinicity: Moon-elven descendence, and human chondathan. Age: 26 years. Height: 5´7”(1,67 m). Weight: 150 lbs(67 kg). Hair: Dark brown ondulated long hair tinted towards a reddish rose tone in some parts of it. Skin Tone: Light. Skin Texture: Smooth inhomogeneous tone variation with freckles in the shoulders and back. Eye Color: Brown. Accent: Discretely inclined to Chondathan. Recognizable Features: She wears broochs, and shiny metallic adornments, portraiting arcane runes, and the mystran symbol with her clothing. Commonly Spoken Languages: Chondathan, Common, Elven, Abyssal. Left or Right Handed: Right handed. Deity: Mystra. Class: Sorcerer/Fighter. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Relatives: All her relatives are from Vilhon's reach, her homeland. She is not close with any of them. She doesn't say much about her family, and wants to forget it to live a new life. ''Ability Scores Strength (10, average): She is not weak, is agressive, but lacks will to take action. Dexterity (14, strong): She has a sharp mind and is very aware of everything, making it hard to be surprised. She responds quickly to stimulus, and move in a very dissimulating way, even if she is a bit clumsy. Constitution (12, talented): Has a good physical resistence, is persistent, and strong willed. The lightness in her movements, and a sensitive personality, leaves her in a vulnerable position. Intelligence (14, strong): She has an organized mind and doesn't let pass anything unnoticed. A need for protection made she clever. Wisdom (12, talented): Her judgment goes beyond exterior appearances. Dealing with intense fears made she good in free herself from them, letting them "get solved" by themselves.'' Charisma (15, exceptional): She is imponent, and have a powerful spirit, developed by showing authority over the situation. ''General Character Information ''Appearance ''Personality ''Background Her homeland is Vilhon's reach. Lived under the care of her mother Enly Bennet. Walt Leonset is the father, and he lived in another city to the east. He maintained a close relationship with his daughter, Allistair, which in reality was called Julia Leonset. She adopted that name later, when she decided to leave for Cormanthor. Her childhood was not pleasant, having to deal with much hostility coming from both her family, and another people. She developed a defensive personality, being always aware from incoming attacks from everywere. This made she smart, but very agressive, what created trouble when she needed to talk with people. She became introverted with fear of casting her anger out on others. She started to think she was bad, that she could hurt others, but actually she was completely inofensive. Being very intelligent, along with a deep spirit, she wished for the highest dreams in life. She knew the value everything had, inspiring herself, and others. She could see the beauty in life, and could exteriorize the feeling. Since in her life, there was need to deal with hostility from every side, without allies. Her wish for justice lead to a growing agressivity, making the situation even worse. She had to learn to be small like an insect, that required wisdom to find peace, and to hold the inner need for justice, transforming it in pure peace and joy. She finished apprenticeship as a wizard. Gained experience through working with research, but soon the tedious routine of study, and the long time needed to develop some useful magic, made she dedicate herself to sorcery, which was rare, and not the primary focus in society. She saw more merit in it, because it depends on the willpower of the caster, being not based on memorization techniques that leaves everything ready for you. She planned to study at big places like Silverymoon, Candlekeep, or Evereska, but practicality of life didn't allow it. Since her present life was not giving her much, she decided to leave Vilhon's Reach. Her decision was the Dalelands, land of the legendary fights between Harpers, and Zhentarins, the ruins of Myth Drannor, and powerful spellcasters who venture into the region. Perhaps someone there can teach her something. She heard about the Bladesingers, who mix spells with prowess in battle, the Hearthwarders, and even demonic cults to Grazzt, whose sorcerers uses seductive magic. ''Goals This woman has high goals. She wants to go deeply into something, though she is not decided in what exactly. Her first intention is to become a Bladesinger, be powerful and eventually join the Harpers, whom she always admired. A second intention, is join as a disciple for Grazzt. She is good in her hearth, but has attraction for the cult. Is even learning Abyssal, and reading about rituals to thrall herself to Grazzt.